Seduction is a Dangerous Game
by snowflakedreams96
Summary: Chloe King was never a girl that was willing to give into games of seduction and romance, but when a handsome stranger comes to town, her will to fight everything starts crumbling down. He's charming, flirtatious and incredibly teasing. But not only is she in the same school, but he's her new neighboor that moved in across the hallway of the apartment building. Rated M..
1. Chapter 1

**Seduction is a Dangerous Game**

**Chloe King was never a girl that was willing to give into games of seduction and romance, but when a handsome stranger comes to town, her will to fight everything starts crumbling down. He's charming, flirtatious and incredibly teasing. It starts driving her to complete insanity. Not only is she his school guide, but he's her new neighboor that moved in across the street. Rated M for a reason..**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

The sunlight shone brightly through her white curtains and on to her face. She began to stirr and became slightly annoyed with the blinding sunlight. _Morning. The worst time of the day._ She thought to herself. She sat up and rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes and let out a long yawn.

"Chloe King, if you are not up and ready in 20 minutes, you are in so much trouble!" That was moms version of a wake up call. It's just like an alarm clock, except an alarm clock didn't come with a loud bang on the door.

With that she got out of bed and headed straight to the bathroom for a quick shower. After 10 minutes of fresh steam and green tea body wash and shampoo, she stepped out and toweled off while walking to my room for clothes. She changed into a black dress with small purple flowers and a cream colored sweater with her mid-calf light brown boots. With nothing more than a light application of lip gloss and mascara, she was out the door and heading downstairs for breakfast.

When she reached the kitchen, sitting on her plate was something that resembled a pancake and some bacon. Oh man, what happened now?

"Mom, is that bacon?" I was slightly curious to what happened now.

"Yes, it is." she slid a few more pieces onto my plate without looking at me.

"Ok mom. Whats wrong now? You never make bacon except on days when something happens." I threw her a look that said 'You better tell me what happened now'.

"What makes you think that something wrong or something happened? She tried to sound defensive, but I wasn't buying it.

" Mom, when my cat died, there was bacon; when we moved, bacon; when you broke my glass ballerina, bacon. Now that I have given you examples, cough it up."

"Alright. We have new neighboors that moved in across the street yeaterday and they have a son about your age and he is going to be attending school with you, so.." she averted her eyes and went back to the dishes.

"So what?"

"So when I found out yesterday, I told his aunt that you attended the same school and that you could show him around and everything. He's really quite charming and very handsome. I'm sure you'll like him."

"I don't mind showing him around, but what was the point of the bacon?" I was confused because that wasn't bad at all.

"Oh, there was no reason for it. I just wound up getting up early, so I made breakfast. Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." I rolled my eyes and glanced at the clock. Oh shit, I was going to be late if I didnt leave now. I wrapped my bacon in the pancake and headed out the door.

"Love you Mom!" I hollered from the door.

"Implied!"

I ran the 4 blocks to school and made it just in time for me to switch out my books from my locker and get to homeroom with time to spare. I sat down in my seat next to my best friend Amy. As usual, I split my breakfast with her.

"Hey, Chlo. Whats up?" she managed to get out between bits of pancake and bacon.

"Nothing much. I found out that I have a new neighboor that moved in across the street."

"Chloe, I feel a juicy tidbit coming on, so what aren't you telling me?" Damn I hate her sense it all ways.

"Apparently, my new neighboor is suppost to be really hot. I haven't met him yet, but I'm going to be showing him around the school for the week."

"Oh my gosh, Chloe! Turn Around." I turned around and I swear my mouth dropped.

Standing in the door way was the most gorgeous man I have ever seen in my life. He was about six foot, tousled blonde hair and the most gorgeous amber eyes. His body didn't look bad either. He was really filled out. His arms were really muscular and not that bulky kinda way, but they were just enough to be sexy. Even though they were covered you could see the outline of his abs and they were most definately yummy.

I'm definately not the kind of girl to play into crushes or anything romantic like that, but I think that I may have just found my first. In that single moment, his eyes met mine and he gave me this very flirtatious smile and winked at me. It may have took me a few moments to notice that the entire room had gone silent and all the girls were stairing at him, including myself and Amy.

"Class, this is Alek Petrov. He is new to the town and school, so I expect to make you feel welcome. Miss King, can I see you outside for a moment?" I got up and made my way around the desks and legs of people that refused to move them. When I got to the door, Mr. Hartman closed the door so that we could talk in private.

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Hartman?"

"No. Nothing at all. I was just informed that you live in the same apartment building as Mr. Petrov and I was wondering if you might be willing to show him around the school, maybe help him find his classes and things. Also before you get back to class could you show him to his locker first?" I couldn't say no to the principal, so I went along with it.

"Sure, no problem." Oh god. So many people are going to hate me for this.

"Excellent! I knew I could count on you. So here is his locker number and I'll leave you to it."

We walked the halls in an awkward silence, until we passed the gym and he saw the basketball players in there for a morning conditioning session.

"So you guys have a basketball team?" he asked

"Yeah. We are and have been regional champs for 6 years and running. Do you play?"

"Yeah, I play. Has the season already started?"

"No. Not yet. But I think that conditioning starts this week. If you want we could go talk to Coach Anderson and see about you playing this year if you want."

"Sure sound good."

Oh My Gosh! He has the most sexy british accent I have ever heard my entire life. We stopped a few feet away from his locker.

"Well first period is down the hall and first door on the right and thats your locker right there." I handed him his locker sheet with the combination on it. "I'll see ya later." Before he even had the chance to respond, I was halfway back down the hallway and almost back to class.

This was going to be a long day. I couldn't stop thinkning about him. They way he looked at me was so.. so what? I have never had someone look at me the way he did. He gave me butterflies in my stomach and made my knees weak. This was so unlike me. I never fell for guys, let alone talked to them as much as I did with Alek. The only guy I ever talk to is probably Paul, Amy's boyfriend and one of my best friends.

I needed to regroup badly. No guy ever made me feel that way before. I needed a shower. A really fricken cold shower. No. Nope that won't do it in a situation like this. I need to go a for a run after school.

I went back to class and began working on the assignments that Mrs. Rose had given us. The hour passed by with flying colors and the bell rang telling us to go to next period. I headed down to my locker to switch out my books and assignments.

All of a sudden I see Alek walking out of class surrounded by a bunch of basketball jocks and a cheerleader or two. Damn! I didn't think he'd be this popular already. He is already at the top of the social standings with the student body. And to top it all off, apparently, he is one of the smartest people in the class. _Great. Just great._ He's already popular, handsome and smart. The perfect combination that any girl would kill for and any guy would love to be.

He ran a hand through his tousled blonde hair and gave me a smirk. All of a sudden all those weird feelings came flooding back. _Damn him!_ I'm not suppost to feel this way. But as Amy once quoted "We are teenage girls. Living teenage girls and we have horomones that we cannot control, so when life gives you triggers, go with the flow." I really need to go for that run. I hope that for my sake I don't have any classes with him.

AP Chemestry? No

Trigenometry? No

AP Liturature? Yes

AP French? Yes

Organic Chemestry? Yes

I have offically lost and my prayer was not answered. I'll get over it, eventually. The day finished out with me hearing the most awkward conversation about me while I was at my locker talking to Amy.

_"Dude, you know how many guys would have killed to have her as a guide for classes or their first week of school? Man you are so lucky." _One of the jocks commented. Right. No one really cared for me to be their guide. I guess it is sorta my fault considering that I signed up to be a school guide for new students or transfers.

_"I like her. She seems cool." _At the sound of that, my cheeks flooded a deep blushing color.

_"Dude, do you have like a thing for her?" _another one of his friends asked.

_"I'm not sure yet. After all I don't know much about her. Yeah, she's pretty, but I want to get to know her first before I decide on anything." _he responded.

Chloe. Chloe. CHLOE! I jumped at the sound of Amys voice. I saw her waving her hand in front of my face. "Hello. Earth to Chloe."

"Sorry, Amy. I was a little distracted." I immediately tried to hide the blush that crawled up my cheeks.

"Chloe. You're blushing. Whats wro- Oh My Gosh! You like him don't you." She gently nudged me in the arm.

I quickly turned and faced her."Amy, I do not like him."

"I don't believe you. You were staring at him for like 5 minutes and you blushed. So obviously, you like him. This is a first for you, Chlo. You hardly ever look at guys." I let out a sigh.

"I know. This is so not my thing. But I-" Oh shit! Did I just admit that?

"See I knew you had a thing for him!" She pointed her finger at me and spun it in a circular motion.

"Fine. Believe what you want."

"Chlo, you just admited you liked him. Okay, moving on. So how does the Paper Lantern sound for dinner tomorrow night?" Wednsdays were practially sacred. Paul, Amy, and I always go out for dinner and, well, its sort of our ritual.

"Yeah, that sound really good actually. Its been a while since we went there. I gotta run so I'll see you tomorrow." I took off towards the parking lot and started on my way home. About 5 minutes into my walk home, my phone goes off telling me that I have a message. Unknown number. How unusual. I read the text and I'm confused and shocked at the same time. Why did Alek's aunt want to talk with me? More importantly, how did she get my number?

This should be incredibly interesting...

**End of Chapter 1**

**A/N:**** So this is my new story that I decided to publish just to get out there cuz I've had this on file for a long time and I just now got to finish writing it. So in case you haven't read any of my other stories, I appreciate reviews and gentle critisim (Meaning no flames). I hope you guys liked it and let me know in the reviews. Thank you ::))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Seduction is a Dangerous Game**

**A/N: ****Well Here it is! The latest update on my very first TNLOCK fanfic. So If you are familiar with my works, I apologize for the fact that I haven't updated like myself, but I promise that I will try to be faster at my updating. Read and Enjoy my lovlies:))! **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chapter 2: Changes**

**Chloe POV**

_How did Alek's aunt get my phone number? This should be incredibly interesting..._

I read and re-read the text message over and over for several minutes comtemplating how she got my phone number. Nothing I came up with made sense in reality. Not even Alek could have given her the number because I never gave it to him in the first place and i'm pretty sure that he can't read minds. _I hope not.._

Suddenly, I had a revelation: This is all a dream. Aleks not real and this day never happened. I went into the bathroom and splashed freezing cold water onto my face, hoping that its bitter feeling would be enough to snap me back into reality. Sadly, nothing happened. Its all real. Alek, the text message. And now that I think about it, hwo could I hear Alek talking about me from across the hallway? He was like almost halfway down the hallway and he doesn't talk very loud either.

Whats happening to me? Am I turning into a monster or some kind of freak? Gosh, I don't have the time to add an extra scoop of freak into my bowl. Its already completely full of other crap. I wonder what I should do? Text Amy and ask her? Nope, because I can see it now; shes going around and telling people that I'm dating the new kid. Tell mom and see what she thinks? Ehhh, thats out too because her motherly instincts would put the both of us in lock down with the police outside the door.

All she wants to do is talk right? Talking can't hurt, I mean, it might help me in some bizarre way. I'm not really sure how I know that it will help me, but somehow I just..know. All options are offically out. I'm going to talk to his aunt and see what she has to say.

I headed back to class and found that he was already back. How did he get back to class without me seeing him? My lockers right by the classroom and I peered in and he wasn't there before. How strange. Mr. Woodford had passed out the new reading list for class. What a pain! I hope its not as boring as last years. Looking over it, it didn't seem half bad.

Lets see:

_Grave Mercy by: Robin LaFervers_

_Rift by: Andrea Cremer_

_The Picture of Dorian Gray by:Oscar Wilde_

_Dracula by: Bram Stoker_

_Anything But Ordinary by: Lara Avery_

And the amount of girl books to boy books triumphs. YAYYY! At least I'll have something to do to keep my mind off of Alek and his brown eyes and charming smile...and his; GOSH, Chloe! Get over yourself! This is so not like you.

A new text message rang in. Its the same person from earlier. It read: _Apartment 1803. Tonight at 7. _

_ V._

Whos V? I looked at the clock and it was only about 12:30. So I still had to see him for the rest of the day and I had to meet his family before I even get to date the guy. How Interesting.

The rest of the day went better than expected, but in Chemestry, my partner got sick and she turned greener than a green bean before running out of the room when we had to disect a worm. A WORM! And since Alek didn't have a partner, we got paired up instead. Not that I minded much. The bell rang aloud and clear letting us out of this torcher chamber called school.

It was about 2:30 when I finally left and headed to work. I love working at Lana's shop. There's always some really cool clothes that come in and I love the perks of getting a discount. I always get first picks because i'm the one that unloads the boxes of the new shipments. Like the other day I found the most amazing cropped jacket. It was so cute. I called first dibbs on it and set it aside and restocked the other ones on the rack.

I finally finished unloading the boxes of items when I realized that I had to be at the aprtment in 20 minutes. I quickly disposed of the cardboard boxes and clocked out of my shift for the night. After telling Lana that I was leaving, I headed straight for the complex. I passed it everyday coming home from work so it was probably about 2 blocks from here.

On my way to the apartment building, I pulled out mt phone and texted my mom telling her that I would be late coming home tonight. By the time I finished telling my mom this entire ordeal (censoring the mystery person part) I was already at the complex. Like usual, the doorman greeted me with a friendly smile. I had known that man ever since I had started highschool. He was the one that made sure I got through the door everyday.

I headed straight for the gold plated elevator and pressed the up button. In second, the doors slid open and I stepped in pressing the 18th floor button. I was so nervous that I could barely stop myself from pressing the emergency escape button just to let me out on whatever floor there was.

The bell dinged telling me to get off. Stepping off, I walked all the way to the end of the hallway to the door with 1803 printed on it. Swallowing my fear, I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. I could hear faint footsteps approaching. The door opened to reveal a girl about my age, if not a little older. She was a lovely tanned color with ebony black hair pulled into a half up, half-down style and a flatter curvy wasn't fat or twig skinny like all the other girls that starved or puked themselves to be that skinny.

"You must be Chloe." She greeted me with a friendly smile. "Please come in." she opened the door wider to let me in. I swear my mouth dropped open. The place was elegantly decorated in all the finest things I've ever seen in my life. The hardwood floors were so shiny and the rooms just held this feeling of richness and purity.

"You can wait in the living room. Have a seat and make yourself comfortable. My mom will be out in a minute. By the way, I'm Jasmine." With that she headed off into the kitchen, where I could hear another distinct voice with a british accent. What is he doing here? I sat down and admired the lush feeling of the soft couch. Two yawns and a sneeze later, a elegantly dressed woman of probably early 40s appeared in the hallway that lead into the living room. She greatly resembeled Jasmine in many ways.

"So you're Chloe. My name is Valentina. I'm Jasmine's mother and Alek's aunt." Her eyes were almost as black as night, but her gaze was soft. "Please have a seat. I would like to ask you a few questions and if I over step any boundaries, I apologize." She gently smile at me.

"What did you want to know?" I cautiously asked.

"You were born in Ukraine right?" How could she possibly know this!?

"Yes. I was." I was getting really freaked out on the inside, but on the outside i'm completely calm.

"Have you noticed any changes in yourself? Like exceedingly good hearing and better vision that just improved over night?"

"Yes, b-but how can you know that?" I'm really getting afraid right now at the moment.

"There's no need to be afraid. I know what you are. You're just like the rest of us. You're part of an ancient and sacred race called the Mai. You're not completely human, not completely god, the offspring of Basett. You will learn more about yourself than you have in the last 16 years of your life." I couldn't handle this anymore.

"Whoa! I need a minute to settle all of this in my head. Can I step outside for some air?" I looked around for a balcony entrance.

"Of course you can. Its through those double doors behind the red curtain to the left of the dining table." Thats all I needed to hear. I headed straight for the doors and flung them open and gently shut them behind me.

_What the heck is happening to me? One second i'm an average teenage and now i'm a Mai?! How can I ever explain this to my mom? To Amy or Paul? Could my life get any worse?_

**A/N** **SO here it is! My latest chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it! Review and leave your thoughts in the reviews also. So how was it? Terrible? Amazing? God awful? Or so super amazing that you want me to continue? Let me know and i'll see you all later. Love you all! Thanks for reading! **

**~snowflakedream96~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Seduction is a Dangerous Game**

**A/N:**** This is my brand new chapter! You can tell because its got that new chapter smell.. ahhh.. Smells so good. Like roses and chai in a dew-kissed meadow. Okay, moving on (because that was ooberly creepy), I hope that this chapter I have written is longer than usual because I have gotten a lot of comments and messages on my other stories that they needed to be a little longer, so I hope that this meets your standards. Enjoy reading, my sweets:)**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 3: Realizations**

_Recap: What the heck is happening to me? One second i'm an average teenage and now i'm a Mai?! How can I ever explain this to my mom? To Amy or Paul? Could my life get any worse?_

Its not possible. I can't tell my mother this. I can barely tell her that I got a B on my geometry test, so how can I explain to her that I'm part of some ancient race that I didn't even know exsisted. I took a Lot of deep breaths. I just can't shake the feeling that my world just falling apart. Finally setting things straight in my head, I walked back into the kitchen and found it empty and everybody in the living room. Alek, Jasmine, and Valentina. Making sure that they couldn't hear me, I listened in on their conversation.

_"Valentina! You can't be serious. Is she really what we think she is?" a British accent came out clear as day. Alek._

_"I'm almost completely positive. She fits the description from the prophecy and she's the proper age as well. We shall just wait and see what happens. Although, I have never been wrong before." She sounded so sure of herself. _

_"Mom, what do want us to do? Watch her everyday and see if she changes anymore?" Sarcasms sweet scent filled the room as it fell from Jasmines lips. _

_"No I don't. But I do want to see if she does happen to change faster than normal because it means she could be the one to save us all." Valentina's tone was deep and firm against Jasmines sarcasm. _

Then of all the stupid things i've done, I tried to creep towards the door and avoid getting any further into this conversation when the floor boards creaked loudly, catching the attention of the people in the room. _Oh shit._ As soon as I realized They had seen me, I bolted as fast as I could for the door.

I heard footsteps following shortly behind mine. I didn't even bother to wait for the elevator because if I did they would have caught me. Taking the stairs, I ran 18 flights of stairs faster than I ever had my entire life. By the time I got down there, Alek and Jasmine were already looking for me. _The hell? Since when is the elevator faster then running?_

Hiding behind the door to the lobby, I waited for them to split up and go off in different directions as I heard them planning to do. Seeing my moment of oppertunity, I bolted for the set of double doors before I heard a British accent ring out.

"Jasmine, she's going for the door!" Crap! They found me again. I ran off to the closest place I knew: Amy's house. Now that I think about it, why didn't I just run right next door to my own apartment? Oh right, I wasn't thinking rationally. Back to the point, running 4 blocks didn't seem like a lot, but after 18 flights of stairs and another 2 blocks, it turned into some workout that I will never do again. It was easier to run because the streets were clear and only a few cars were driving around tonight.

I can see it. Amy's house is about one streets length from me at this very moment. I was almost there,when I was tackled to the grass of someone else's yard. The feeling of large hands on my shoulders told me that it wasn't Jasmine, but Alek. _Shit. _"Got her, Jas." How did he catch me? I was at least a good block from them.

It wasn't until I relaxed and let my mind regester that I had been caught, that I felt it. I felt the hard muscles of Alek's chest rising and falling. His heartbeat racing a mile a minute and the light scent of persperation, dew-kissed meadows and a very masculine scent appeared around me. I couldn't understand this at all. I had never felt this kind of thing with anybody else. So why am I feeling this with Alek? He had only touched my shoulders and even though I was wearing a sweater, I-I felt completely exposed.

In seconds, Jasmine had caught up to us and was standing and staring at us and the position we were in. "Has she calmed down enough to at least talk to us without running away?" She put her hands on her hips and caught her breath.

"I think so. Her heart isn't beating a mile a minute and she's not trying to fight her way out, so I think she's okay." He loosend his grip on my shoulders and crawled out from underneath me and helped me up.

"Okay, If you're not going to run again. Lets just go to the coffee shop, sit down and talk. Okay?" Jasmine's suggestion seemed innocent enough, but I still questioned what they wanted from me.

"Okay. But I want to know what all of 'this' is." I emphasised the word "this".

"I know you want answers and I promise that I will give them to you and then when were finished Alek will take you home while I take care of some unfinished bussiness." With that, we just walked in complete silence to the coffee shop. We sat down and let the waitress take our orders before starting this whole thing.

"So start explaining this whole thing cause if I try and process this on my own, my head's going to explode." I lightly sipped at my peppermint mocha waiting for answers.

"Okay, but before we start talking what did you hear us talking about earlier before you ran?" she had an expression of curiousity and concern on her face.

"All I heard was that Valentina wondered if I was changing and that i'm meant to save all of you? Is any of that suppost to mean anything to me?"

"She heard less than we thought she did at least." Alek sipped from his coffee, looking in Jasmine's direction.

"Yeah she did, but before we get into that. We will start from the beginning. You, Alek, Valentina, and I are part of an ancient race called the Mai. We are not completely human nor god. We live to serve our beloved goddess Basset, whom we are the offspring off of." She sipped from her coffee. "For generations, the human knew of our exsistance and saw us as a threat so they tried to make us a no longer exsisting race. They feared us too much to live peacfully. So we did what was natural. We fought back, but we didn't kill as many as they did before us." I interupped her for a second.

"So if they knew of our exsistance, why were they not able to wipe all of us out? And how are they still not after us today?"

"I never said that they weren't still after us. There's a currently exsisting socitey called The Order, which is dedicated to our extinction. Every Mai that they have found they killed without remorse." Without warning she flipped the subject onto Alek. "That scene in the alley a few years ago, I thought for a second that she was going to kiss you." she sounded thankful for something that I didn't understand.

"I know. It wouldn't have been a pretty sight for the human, but she would have deserved it. She was a real bitch anyway." Alek replied with a smirk plastered across his face.

"What are you talking about? What happens if we kiss a human?"

"Paralysis. Death. Most often paralysis and death." I think my heart stopped beating for a second. What a horrible punishment for something so small and innocent.

"Chloe? Are you okay? You seem kinda pale." Jasmine's concern was quite clear in her voice.

"Yeah, but doesn't paralysis and death seem kinda extreme for just a kiss?" I sipped at my mocha, savoring the peppermint flavor.

"I thought the same thing, but I learned my lesson the hard way."

"Why? What happened?"

Her eyes became sad and her smile faded. "A few years ago, before we came here, we lived in a small city and in an apartment building like we do now. Down in the third floor, was the one person that I ever really loved, Jared. We spent countless hours together. Taking walks and just sitting by the pool talking about life and the thing we loved the most. One day he had told me just how much he loved me and he kissed me. I didn't know that a Mai's kiss could kill a human so it just happened. The next morning, the police was at the apartment building with an ambulance carrying someone out on a stretcher. I couldn't tell who it was, but later that day it was on the news that Jared had died of paralysis of the lungs and he had stopped breathing. Valentina saw this and finally told me after the fact. I was heartbroken for so long that I thought I would never feel anything again." Her eyes welled up with tears that threatened to escape.

"I'm so sorry, Jasmine. That must have been really hard to deal with." I could now understand why she told me this and I'm glad that she helped me not make the same mistakes she did. I felt as if I had just struck the biggest emotional avalanche for her and opened old wounds that were almost healed.

"Its okay." she wiped away the few tears that escaped. "I got over it, but the scars just run deeper than normal." she softly smiled, letting some of the light back into her eyes.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Jasmine." I felt really bad for bringing something so painful abck up from her past.

"Its fine, Chloe. It's better that I tell you now than you have an accident and do something that you'll regret."

"She's right Chloe. Be happy that she told you before you made a mistake. All of us have made other mistakes, but not the one that would cost someone their life." Alek rubbed the back of Jasmine's shoulder in a comforting way that a brother would do for a sister.

"Now that the morbid stuff is out of the way, onto the more fun stuff. You noticed how you could run the long distance from the building to the yard without being too tired and exhausted like most humans and how your other senses are becoming heightened, right?" I nodded "Thats another thing that comes with being Mai. All of your senses are heightened to what a human would deem as abnormal. Soon your reflexes will increase also. All of this will come with training, which we.." she gestured to Alek and herself "..will be teaching you how to control them and amplify them when needed. I'll take care of your heightened senses and controling them while Alek will work with you on your combat skills and applying those in a fight also. Plus once a week on Saturday night, we will be training a different way than usual." she gave a mischevious smile that had me a little scared at what the special training was.

"So, I think thats everything right?" she looked at Alek who was drinking his coffee.

"I think so, did you bring up the rival prides that will try and get her to join?" he said.

"Oh thats right. Their are other prides around the world that will try and get you to join theirs. The bigger the pride, the stronger the pride. So until you are offically initated into our pride I can't even imagine how strong a pride would be if they got the Uniter on their side."she laughed at the last sentence.

"What's the Uniter?" I asked.

"The Uniter is a very powerful mai that is suppost to be able to bring peace between the mai and human again. He/ She is part of an ancient prophecy that is said that she/ he will possess amazing abilities beyond the regular mai standards." she explained all of this and I think it started to sink in.

Jasmine glanced at her watch and looked a little startled by what time it was. "Hey, sorry to cut this short, but I'm going to be late for this thing I have to do if I don't get going now. It was nice to finally explain all of this to Chloe and Alek can you pay for my coffee this one time. I left my wallet at home and I need you to take Chloe home as well." she was already walking away at the last sentence.

"Alright, lets get you home." he threw a 20 on the table and we both got up and left the cafe.

We walked in silence for a little while, until finally I couldn't take the silence. "So what's it like to be mai?" DUMB question Chloe..

"Its pretty nice, but it can be lonely sometimes. Since we can be intimate with humans and the mai are fated to find their mate, its just different. It can seperate you from all of the people you love."

"Seperate you how?" this was bound to be depressing, but I had to know.

" If you have human parents, you can just tell them that all of these things are happening to you and expect them to undertand."

"Did that happen to you?" what is it with you and dumb questions tonight? Are you trying to make them hate you?

"It did. About 3 years ago, I started to change and my foster parents went crazy. They took me to all of these different doctors and they performed tests on me and couldn't find anything wrong. So I ran away to the only person I knew I could trust."

"Valentina." I quietly whispered and he nodded.

"Yeah. She was the only one I could trust and it turns out she was what I was becoming and so was my cousin. she helped me through all of the stuff my foster parents couldn't.''

"That must have been hard to just get up and leave everything behind." I focused on the cracks of the sidewalk, hoping that I wouldn't have to look him in the eyes.

"It was pretty hard, but I managed to make it just fine. I know that this will be completely off topic, but thanks for introducing me to Coach Boom, I made it just in time for 2 weeks of conditioning and tryouts." he smiled and just kept on looking foward.

"You're welcome. I'm sure you'll like Coach Boom and the rest of the guys that play. Their all pretty cool."

"Yeah, I can tell that much. I'm suprised about how the guys talk about you. It seems like they really like you or something."

"What?" I'm really confused right now. "What did they say about me?"

"Nothing much. Just that I was a really lucky guy." he smirked in my direction. Before I knew it, we were standing infront of my apartment door.

"Thanks for walking me home, Alek." I offered him a soft smile, before digging out my keys.

"You're welcome." Before I could turn away and go inside, he gently gripped my wrist with his hand. I turned to him with a slightly shocked expression on my face. His was different. His eyes were soft and gazing. It was a look that people usually share before they kiss. I hoped it wasn't what I thought it was going to be, but i'm glad I was wrong.

His arms moved up from my wrist and gently gripped my waist, caressing it. I couldn't tell if he had pulled me closer or if he had stepped closer, but all I know is that his lips were on mine in a few heartbeats. His kiss was like air. It wasn't demanding or mouth crushing. It was just the soft meshing of our mouths moving together.

The kiss felt kinda different. We shifted the angle of the kiss until we found the perfect angle. Soon, we were kissing like we were a pair of star-crossed lovers and tonight was our first night together. For me, it was my first night. My first kiss in my 16 years of living and for some unfathomed reason, i'm glad it was him.

We broke apart for air and found the both of us breathing hard. My fingers had tangeled themselves in his soft dirty blonde hair. It was the most incerdible feeling. Our breaths mingles, his smelt like mint and coffee and his lips were soft as velvet. I hadn't noticed until now, but how well our bodies fit together, it was like I had found my other half and I couldn't bear to let him go.

I had this feeling that I just couldn't shake. I know this is going to sound crazy, but it felt like I had just knitted a part of my soul to his. Call me crazy, but thats what I felt. I had never felt like this before.

"Goodnight, Chloe."he whispered just above my lips, his breath brushing over mine.

"Goodnight, Alek."I whispered back. His thumb brushed over my cheek,just once. Then he pulled away and started to walk down the hallway, away from me. I couldn't understand this. He had just been here not even a minute ago and now i'm missing him like I hadn't seen him in years. I pressed my back into the door and, suddenly, my legs began to give out and I slid down the door, landing on my butt. I couldn't find my breathing ability anymore. I was so awestruck and I just couldn't shake this feeling. The warmth of his lips still lingered on mine and I missed them so much.

I casually brushed off the feeling, hoping that it would go away. I went inside and found a note taped to the living room wall. I'm putting money on it that its from mom. I would have won that bet too. It read:

_Hey Kiddo, _

_ Sorry I got called out to an important job in Europe with Frank and this is going to be a long term project so I left enought money in the cupboard for you to do some grocery shopping if nessecary. If this makes you uncomfortable there's another option too. I ran into Alek's Aunt at the grocery store earlier today and she said that she could look after you if you needed anything, so if you need help, just call her ok. Her number is on the fridge. Love you and I know that the love has been implied,_

_ Mom._

SHE WHAT!? She talked to Alek's aunt today?! Calm down Chloe. Its just another option, so just relax. I went and made sure that the money was where she usually put it before going upstairs to shower. I let the hot water run down my body, hoping to distract me from his touch. I had a hard time not thinking about it. What about him is so desirable? I closed my eyes and all I could see was his face. The dirty, blonde hair and those amber pools and charming smile. This is impossible.

I changed into my pjs and crawled underneath my comforter hoping that sleep could banish what the shower couldn't. Soon after my head hit the pillow, I fell into unconciousness. But sad enough, not even the state of unconciousness couldn't save me from my thought of Alek.

_I stood in the meadow, the area just outside the woods in the middle of the moon's full and shining brightly; so beautiful and luminious. It seemed to hold a beautiful mysterious glow that shone brightly down on me. The soft grass brushed up against my bare legs and the soft summer breezes brushed up against my bare shoulders. Bare shoulders and legs?! I looked down at myself and I was in a white dress that had no sleeves or anything that went over my shoulders and it came up to mid-thigh. I let out a shreek and tugged at the material hoping to gain a little bit of length, but it was no use. It swirled softly around my legs not clinging to my body. _

_"Miss me, Chloe?" I whirled around and found Alek standing about 10 feet away from me. No shirt or shoes; just a pair of jeans. His arms were crossed over his bare chest and he wore the same smile that he wore every day. The same smile that made me weak kneed when I saw it. The same one that I had been secretly falling in love with. _

_"As if." I couldn't tell him that I missed him. It would make me seem weak. _

_Suddenly, he was right behind me. His bare chest just mere inches away from my back. His hands were on my shoudlers; rubbing and caressing softly and gently. It was like rose petals brushing my skin. Soon they were skimming down my arms and back up to my shoulders. His hands pulled me back to meet his chest. I could feel the strong muscles of his chest and arms tensing and relaxing. At the feeling of his body against mine, my ability to breathe went out the window and my defenses atrted to breakdown, leaving me exposed. _

_"You say one thing, but your body says another. How can you deny that you miss me when you shiver and flinch so?" His voice was deep and husky. _

_"Shut up, Alek." I tried to put some force behind my words, but that wasn't even remotely possible for me at the moment. It just cam out as a mere whisper._

_He let out a deep laugh that rang out in the night. "Fiesty as ever. You're so strong, but fragile. Soft yet ferocious, but I wouldn't have you any other way." he gently whispered in my ear. Hearing this, it made me into putty. Putty that he could shape me into anything he desired. The feeling of his hot breath against my ear; it felt so good. But when he pressed his lips to the crook of my neck and gently kissed the soft skin he found there, that was it. It was impossible for me to resist him anymore. _

_Small, soft moans escaped from my lips as he continued his slow torture on me. His hands roamed along my body, finding the curve of my hip, his large hand caressed it as his other traced the swell of my breast. _

_I couldn't take it anymore. The slow torcher; its driving me mad. I turned my enitre body let my hands find his face. I gently cupped it, loving the feeling of slight stubble, and brought my lips up to his in a chaste kiss. His eyes widened in suprise, but closed in pleasure. The kiss was kinda awkward because the angle felt different. We continuted to move our mouths with eachother, until we found that perfect angle. Soon, we were kissing like we had been doing this our whole lives. It was magical, like a dream. A dream that I didn't want to end._

_I became aware of the sounds I was making and blushed. I turned my head away, breaking our kiss, just for the sake of him not seeing me blush. Before I could full turn away, he cupped my face and brought it back to face him. I met such a soft gaze, one fulled with kindness, love and passion. It was everything that I had been missing. I could have never experenced this with anyone. Not in a million years._

_"Don't turn away from me, Chloe. I love it when I see you blush and don't silence yourself. It brings me happiness to know that I can make you feel good. I want us to be together forever. I want to show you just how much we can share." Those words; I had secretly longed for him to say them and now my wish had finally come true._

_He found the zipper at the back of my dress and started unzipping it, revealing my bare back to him. I cling to the front of my dress not wanting him to see me naked. "Please don't hide from me. You're absolutely beautiful. Let me love you." he snaked his hands in from the back to the front of my dress, drawing little designs that had me shivering with little shoots of pleasure. _

_In all my sheer happiness, I hadn't realized that his hands had gripped my wrists and he was rasing them above my head as he nibbled on my earlobe. Before I knew it, the dress was in a satin heap that pooled at my feet. All that I was left in was my panties and I quickly covered my breasts with my arms crossed over my chest, hiding my nudity from Gale. 'God this is so embarressing' I quitely thought to herself. _

_Alek tried to pull my arms away from my body to let him see my true beauty, but I refused to give in. I was embaressed by this. I had never been this naked in front of any man._

_"Chloe, why won't you let me see you? If its because you think you're ugly, I dare you to say that out loud because i'll prove you wrong in a heartbeat." Well I couldn't lie to him._

_"Its not that. I'm just..I've never been this naked in front of anyone before And I really don't want to do this out in a meadow where somone could come and see us."I quietly whispered._

_"My love, no one is around to see us, but if you wish not to do this here, I can take you some where else. Just close your eyes."_

_I closed my eyes and let Alek take me in his arms. Without a single word, he stepped away from me and told me to open my eyes, so I did. _

_When I did, I saw the most amazing thing. we were not standing in a large room with a king sized bed only a few feet from us. On the other side of the room was a set of double doors that were wide open, letting the moonlight in the room. Alek stood in a vast pool of the moonlight. The contours of his muscles and face were bathed in the radiant moonlight._

_"Alek it's beautiful. How did we get here? I didn't feel us move an inch."_

_"Does it matter? Let me love you. Believe for this moment that you are a goddess being loved by a god" his voice was thick with desire." He pulled my closer and cradeled my face in his hands and kissed me deeply. This is more than anything I could have asked for. _

_"Chloe, I have something I want to tell you."_

_"Yes?" I whispered. My desire was rising as high as his was at the moment. I'm not sure if I'll be able to contain it any longer._

_"I-"_

RRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG! Goddamn that stupid alarm clock! How did I forget to turn it off? It's a fricken Saturday for crying out loud. To make matters worse, I looked down and my shorts were soaked. Great.. A wet dream. Well, no use sitting here with wet shorts. Might as well shower and get changed and go get breakfast. I showered and put on a casual pair of jeans and a plain tank top. I wasn't going to bother with make up today. Its not like I'm going to run into the President of the United States or something.

I made my favorite kind of breakfast. The only kind that required a small amount of assembly. It was made of a plastic bowl, a spoon, milk and a box of frosted sugary goodness. So simple, yet quite effective.

I looked at my phone and saw that I had a few missed calls and a couple of unanswered texts. The one thing that caught my eye was that there was an unknown number that called and left a message. I listened to it and began to panic a little bit. It was the poem of how curiousity killed the cat. My god. What does this mean? I searched my mind for every possible alternative option to having to ask Valentina if this meant anything, but I was completely unsuccessful.

**A/N:**** This is my fresh and brand new chapter. So if you guys can figure out where i got inspired by some of my story parts, congradulations to all of you. Also just curious to see if you do, leave your answers in the reviews and comments. P.S I own nothing of the sorts, except for what i origionally came up with in my tiny little mind. So thank you all for reading and I shall see you all later and I love you all. ::))**

**~snowflakedreams96~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Seduction is a Dangerous Game**

**A/N: I know this is quite unusual for me to update so soon, but I just could help but keep on writing this because if I was in your positions i'd really want a new chapter posted as soon as possible. Plus I apologize for the sucky grammer and I promise you that I will fix that very soon. I'm in just so much of a hurry to get these up that I over look some of the stupidest things ever. So here is a fresh chapter right off the brain of mine. Hope you all enjoy it!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 4: Dreams Really Come True**

_Recap: _ _I searched my mind for every possible alternative option to having to ask Valentina if this meant anything, but I was completely unsuccessful. _

I can't ignore this issue. This message could mean that I could be killed. So I guess that I'm going to have to swallow my pride and go to Valentina and ask her. I'll check the other messages first though. Lets see: Amy, Amy, Paul, Amy, Paul, Unknown.

Message from the Unknown:

_Come to apartment 1803 again. Tonight 8:30 sharp. We have something important to discuss. A-_

A? Alek? What did he want? I guess i'll wait and ask her when I go over tonight. I just can't shake those images of Alek and me under the moonlight. His face was so handsome and beautiful. Painters should paint him and sculptors should sculpt him. He could be the only guy I will ever fall for. He makes me feel different. More alive. His kiss; it burned on my mouth leaving me craving more. I wanted to feel his lips again. I wanted to see what his hands could do for me. What he could awaken inside me. I let my mind wander into a fantasy that left an everlasting impression on my mind.

I sat down on the couch and laid my head down on a fluffy pillow. I shut my eyes and fell into unconciousness.

_Dream Sequence:_

_I awoke in a bed that was covered in white silk sheets and a dark red comforter. The room was dark and the moonlight flooded in from the open balcony doors. I sat up and looked out the doors and saw him. Alek was standing on the marble balcony in his jeans; no shirt or shoes, just his jeans. His dirty blonde hair was tousled and messy just like always. _

_I crawled out of bed and made my way over to his side on the balcony. I snuck a small sideward glance in his direction and I had immediately forgotten how to breathe. It was the most perfect thing i've ever seen in my life. His face was bathed in the soft moonlight and the strong features were define ever so dashingly. His amber pools seemed more radiant tonight than I've ever seen them before. I apparently wasn't paying any attention because his eyes caught mine in a gently gaze. _

_I blushed and turned away hoping that he wouldn't see the red flush flooding up my cheeks. He reached over and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear and ran his thumb over my cheekbone. The soft calloused tip was just pressing enough to make me shiver with little delights. _

_"You're beautiful, you know that?" his voice softly reached my ears in a whisper. _

_I turned towards him and let my eyes meet his. He stepped closer and let his hands cascade down the soft skin of my back. _

_"How can you be real? All of this; it seems too good to be true. Is this a dream?" he laughed softly at my comment._

_"Its the best kind of dream. One we can share. Let me show you how much we can be together. How completely we can be together."_

_"Yes." the word came out as a soft whisper from my lips. _

_His lips came down to mine in a chaste kiss that was softer than anything I've ever felt before. I melted into the kiss and felt myself growing weaker in the knees. He must have sensed that it was going to happen, and wrapped his arms around my waist holding me up. I releshed in the feeling of his hard body against me. We fit together perfectly; like 2 puzzle pieces that were meant to be. _

_He slid his hands down below my butt and lifted me up wrapping my legs around his waist. I tangeled my fingers in his dirty blonde hair loving the soft feeling of running my fingers through his hair. I lightly swept my tongue across his lips begging for entrance. I felt his chest rumble and a moan escaped from his throat. It was the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. _

_He carried me back inside and gently laid me on the bed. He broke our kiss just to let his eyes rake over my body. A soft smile spread across his face. He lowered his head down to my heck and kissed and licked the skin he found there. The feeling was so erotic and sensual. Soft moans escaped my lips and made me desire more. I pressed my body to his, earning a groan of pleasure. _

_My hands couldn't stay still to save my skin. They raked along the silky naked skin of his back. I could feel the muscles tensing and untensing with every brush pass of my hands and fingers. _

_He pulled away making me whimper and pout in disappointment. He laughed at my cry of desperation. He raked his hands along my body, slowly taking in my figure. Reaching the hem of my silk nightgown, he let his hands slide up and meet the skin of my inner thigh. God, he was so close to where I wanted him the most. An area that was so tender and aching with need. His hand left my skin and began to slowly pull the nightgown over my head. I sat up and raised my arms to help make it easier to take it off. _

_My eyes never leaving his, I let him pull it the rest of the way off. I wore nothing but a strapless pink lace bra and matching thong that had a white bow at the top by the lace. Lowering his head he slipped his tongue inside my mouth and let it tangle with mine. Honey and mint was all I could taste. I wanted him. Now. I felt his hand move around my back, reaching the clasp of my bra. Before unclipping it, he looked into my eyes for certainity. Seeing it he unclasped it and let it fall fr-"_

I awoke from my dream to the sound of Want U Back by Cher Lloyd ringing fro my phone. Who could have possibly been calling me now, just as I almost reached nirvana? Someone had better be dead, or in the process of dying. I looked at the number and it matched the number from the mysterious text from earlier.

"Hello?"

"Chloe? Its Alek. I just wanted to see if you got my message from earlier."

"Yeah, I got it. I just wasn't sure about who it was."

"Okay. I was just making sure because your about an hour late from our meeting."

"WHAT!?" I looked at the clock on the wall and it was almost 8:45 pm. My god how long have I been sleeping?

"Oh, Alek. I'm so sorry. I just layed down to take a nap around noon and all of a sudden its this time. I'll be there in a flash."

"Okay. I'll see you in a few." then he hung up.

I cannot believe that I overslept. This is ridiculous. I shouldn't have been able to sleep for 8 hours after just waking up 3 hours earlier. I rushed up stairs and slipped on my brass combat boot and a brown leather jacket.

Rushing out the fire escape I made my way across the street to the apartment complex and ran to the elevator, pushing the button. 5-10 second later the bell rang opening the doors. I slipped inside and pushed the 18 button. A minute or so later i'm cantering down the hall to the apartment door of 1803. I knocked and lightly tapped my foot in anticipation, waiting for someone to answer.

I heard light footsteps approaching. All of a sudden the door swung open and there stood Alek dressed in dark-washed jeans and light blue cotton v-neck.

"Hey."

"Hi." he stepped aside and let me in. I smiled and came inside to the living room found the place oddly quiet.

"Are Jasmine and Valentina home?" I asked. I really needed to ask her about this message.

"Nope, sorry. They both left on an important meeting. Why afraid to be alone with me?" he smugly commented. The teasing sarcastic tone was clear in his voice.

"No." I found my words to be a little bit harsh, but he deserved it. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to talk to you about last night. I just have to know, what are we?"

I didn't have an answer for that at all. "I'm not sure, but I know this is going to be a little embarressing, I just can't get you out of my head. Your Face; I see it everywhere." I quitely admitted. I was absolutely sure that his ears had heard it. We're Mai after all.

He gave a short deep laugh and said "Thats kinds funny because I can't seem to get you out of my head either. You. Everytime I close my eyes thats all I see." he quietly commented. "Close your eyes." I did as he told me to.

Hearing only the soft noise of his footsteps, I felt him sliding my jacket off my shoulders letting it fall to the floor. I felt his fingers slowly move over the bare skin of my shoulders, moving down my arms. His touch was light as air and soft as a flower petal. My breathing had become ragged and shallow. I felt my body quiver under his touch, wanting more of this. This wildness, this freedom.

He came up from behind me and pulled me closer to him until my back was against his chest. His mouth trailed up the curve of my neck and licked my pulse point and nibbled on my ear before whispering "You're so beautiful. I've never met a more beautiful woman than you."

It felt so good to hear those words come out of his mouth. So smooth and satisfing; it was heart melting. "Come with me." he gently tugged my arm in a certain direction. All I heard was the opening of a door and the closing of one. I could feel the coolness of the room. It was comforting, but there was something about it.

Without warning, the smell of something sweet filled my senses. My eyes flased open and found a room that was dark, except for the open curtains that let the moonlight shine through. Faster than I could see, I was being pushed to the wall and a deep kiss was planted on my lips. It wasn't mouth crushing or invading, but romantic and full of kindness. I had finally understood what she had been missing. I never imagined that a kiss could bring anything, but complete and utter disgust. Now I finally understood what I was missing.

Her eyes closed in pleasure as he slowly drew his tongue across he lips, begging for entrance. A few kisses later, I finally was bold enough to open my mouth to him, granting him the acess he so desprately desired. Our tongues moved with eachother. Each slip of the tongue more sexy than the next. This is what I want and now I can finally have it.

He pulled away to ask me something "Are you sure? I don't want you to regret this."

"I could never regret this, Alek. I've been waiting for someone like you my whole life." I held his face in my hands. "I'm not about to let the only person I love go." His face was smooth, like he had just shaved and the stubble was gone. I ran my finger along his jawbone and reveled in the feeling of his silky skin.

I went on tiptoe and lightly brushed my lips over his; teasing him, tempting him to come take what I offer. Hands bound my wrists above my head and one left just to trail down to the hem of my shirt and pull it up over my head. It fell to the floor somewhere in the room, but I was too far gone to think about what I was doing.

I look at him and he's pulling his shirt off, exposing the tan golden skin that lay underneath along with a well defined six-pack. I slipped of my boots in the process of watching him before I was pulled to him. He was like an undeniable force of gravity. Everytime I was near him I'm drawn to him. Everytime we're apart, I feel so empty and alone. After this, I never want ot feel alone again.

He pushed me down on the bed with such care and gingerness, it was like I was his china doll and he was the bull. Reaching for the button of my jeans, I lokked at him a nodded, letting him know that it was okay for him to do what he wanted. Popping the button open, he slowly pulled my jeans off my legs leaving me only in my bra and underwear. If I had known this was going to happen I would have put on a more attractive set. The set I was wearing was a plain black bra and white panties.

Seeing the mischevious glint in his eyes, I slid up the bed until I was up against the headboard. Following me, he crawled on all fours and left his face only four inches from my own. "Lay on your belly." I rolled over and placed my hands under my cheek as a cushion.

He feathered soft kisses all over my back and made sure to avoid everywhere my bra touched. One final kiss on my shoudler and he unclasped my bra and discarded it somewhere in the room. using just his hands and lips, we drifted into a new world of sensations. Hands roamed down the bare skin of my back and his lips left a trail of fire every where the touched.

All I could do was moans at the sensations. They were as wonderful if not better than my dreams. The kisses and caresses from my dreams were nothing like what I was feeling now. Moans and groans escaped from the both of us. I was no longer able to tell where his pleasure and mine began. It was unbelieveably wonderful.

He gently rolled my over so that I was laying on my back. Picking up one foot he gently kissed it making little shoots of pleasure shoot through me. Sensing this, he moved up my leg, kissing and licking every inch of exposed skin. Soon he started to move up to my stomach then to in between my breasts. Kissing my mounds, he blew on the now hardened nipple, he took it in his mouth and gently sucked on it. Cries of pleasure shot from my mouth. God this feels so amazing! He quietly laughed at my reaction and did the same thing to my other breast.

God! I need to be with him. Now. Not later; now! My panties were probably soaked to the brim right now. Aleks hand traveled lower to her panty covered groin. Not going inside, one quick stroke of my sensitive pearl, and I was completely gone. Slowly pulling away, he reached down and started to pull off my panties giving me time to stop him, but when I didn't he slid them off my legs. My hands fumbled with the button of his jeans, trying to undo it. Unsucessful.

Noticing that it was giving me trouble, he undid them for me and slid them off of his legs, leaving him in his boxers. I could already see his ecretion pulsating in his boxers. He bent down and claimed my lips in a passionate kiss before removing his boxers and positioning himself at my entrance. He hesatated, all of a sudden.

"Did I do something wrong?" I quietly asked, slightly embaressed.

"No you're absolutely wonderful, my love. Its just I know that this is going to hurt, but i'll make all of it go away. I promise."

"Its alright Alek. I trust you." with that he kissed me and started to slowly push the tip of his member inside me. I winced in pain, as he slowly continued to push inside me. Small crystal tears escaped my eyes and fell out the corners of my eyes.

"I'm sorry love. I know it hurts. Just a little more." with that he pushed past my barrier and made me cry out in pain. He fell still and let me adjust to his size. Alek was much bigger than anticipated and I was small. A virgin. It was almost like simple physics were against us.

The pain began to subside and I could feel myself stretching for him. I looked into his eyes and nodded. At the signal he began to move at a slow rhythmic pace that must have been hard to maintain, but GOD it felt fricking amazing.

All I could do was moan as he started to pick up speed. I clutched the sheets so tightly that I'm pretty sure that my knuckles had turned own cries of pleasure joined his. This was like a beautiful song. One that I could only create with him. It was like a 2 person symphony; a lovely composition what was meant for us.

"I don't think I-I'm going to last much longer." I panted out.

"I feel you tighting love. I'm so close and it feels so good. Come with me. I want you to scream for me." A minute later we were moving so fast that we were at a pace that was almost anamalistic. Before I knew it, I had screamed in ecstacy as I came and I felt his hot seed explode inside me.

I rolled off of him and before I drifted asleep, I heard him whisper something to me. Like it was just a secret for me to hear. "I love you, Chloe." I smiled and fell asleep in his strong arms. Arms that would always hold me and wrap me in love.

**A/N:** **So how was it? I think I'm going to change the title because I don't think I like the title anymore and I aslo think that the plot line is going to have to change especially if I want to put in what I want to so, look out. Don't worry I didn't take it off, I just changed the title. I hope you all liked this lemon and I shall see you all very soon. I love you all and thanks for reading 3. **

**~snowflakedreams96~**


End file.
